La otra cara de la moneda
by luna1415
Summary: No todos pueden ser heroes en esa guerra, también tiene que haber gente en la otra cara de la moneda. Respuesta al reto de Hogwarts en la I guerra, del foro Weird Sisters.


Hola!

Pues aquí traigo otra historia, respondiendo al reto formulado por Shiorita en el foro de las Weird Sisters (link en mi profile) sobre Hogwarts durante la primera guerra. Espero que os guste.

* * *

"…Data del año 1400, donde Wilwick el apestoso venció al líder de las hordas gnómicas, capitaneadas por Alrich el ignifugo, conocido así por…"

Ni siquiera sabiendo que fuera se estaba forjando una guerra Binns sería capaz de dejar sus clases, ojala muriese pronto para librar al mundo de las torturas matinales, escuchando nombres y más nombres de duendes que peleaban los unos con los otros, para luego descubrir que eran del mismo bando… Justo como estaba pasando ahora. Solo que a diferencia de las guerras gnómicas, él quería participar. Cada noche se roía las uñas, soñando con el lejano día de su graduación, tras la cual podría salir a defender sus ideales, haciendo gala del valor y arrojo propios de los de su casa. Demostraría que estaba capacitado para todo aquello en lo que sus profesores desistieron de intentar enseñarle; les demostraría que Peter Pettigrew no era un cobarde, y que estaba dispuesto a salir ahí fuera y dar la vida por sus amigos, su familia y su mundo. Y que viniese ese Lord Oscuro a impedírselo.

Un día, a tres meses de la graduación, la aparición de unas pintadas a favor de la eliminación muggle. El resultado es inmediato, varios estudiantes de Griffindor, entre los que se contaba él, acuden a buscar a los autores, en teoría anónimos, pero a los que todos conocen. En los pasillos comienza una batalla abierta, ya no se trata de Slytherins y Griffindors peleándose por la copa de quidditch, ahora se trata de defender unos ideales más grandes que todos ellos juntos, vida o muerte, libertad o esclavitud.

Una tarde, después de una clase cualquiera de herbología, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, comienza a sentir el cosquilleo en la nuca de quien es perseguido. Dos corredores más adelante se encuentra rodeado por un grupo de estudiantes, todos de negro, como el grupo de partidarios del Lord Oscuro, esos que se hacen llamar "Mortífagos". Ahora está solo, es su ocasión de ser héroe por un día, ya no están sus amigos para hacerle sombra, ni ningún profesor que lo pueda criticar; solos él y su varita.

-¡Levicorpus!- Exclama una voz femenina, ligeramente distorsionada por la mascara.

Para su humillación, se queda colgando del techo, como una piñata; rodeado de adolescentes con ganas de divertirse; _con él_.

-Pobre niño gordito...- Otra vez la misma voz, de la que parece la líder – ¿Te sientes solo y desesperado? Que pena… No te preocupes, solo queremos charlar un rato ¿sabes? Sabemos que tu eres un valiente Gryffindor, y por eso recurrimos a ti, porque no eres tan obstinado como el resto. Nosotros somos una parte muy importante, podríamos obtener la información por nuestra cuenta, tenemos poder para ello, pero aún así preferimos que nos ayudes tú. Ahora dinos, ¿Está Dumbledore reclutando estudiantes para su grupito especial?

Podría decírselo fácilmente, pero él no quiere ser de esos. Es su oportunidad para ser un heroe, a fin de cuentas, estan en la escuela ¿Qué más le pueden hacer que ponerle boca-abajo?

-Muy bien querido, ¿Necesitas sugestion? ¡Crucio!

Todas sus ideas sobre las normas del colegio se borran de un plumazo, o más bien de una cuchillada, porque eso es lo que siente, miles de ellas parecen atravesar su cuerpo y con ellas todo el odio de su atacante, siente su ira, sus ganas de matarle mas no sin antes hacerle mucho daño, mucho. Y siente miedo, si eso ocurre en la seguridad de la escuela, bajo el mando de Dumbledore; ¿Qué pasará fuera? Quiere que pare, por favor que lo haga; quiere llorar, que así cese todo su dolor; por favor, que pare, por favor; chilla, grita, intentando expulsar así todo el dolor que esta entrando por su cuerpo y que no sale, no para. Desearía morir, no una, si no mil veces, lo que sea con tal de que eso pare.

-¿Y bien cielito?- Levanta suavemente su varita, dejando que su sufrimiento cese por unos minutos. Lentamente se acerca a la cabeza colorada de su victima y hace desaparecer su mascara, para que él sepa las manos de quien están sellando su destino.

-Bellatrix…-Sus palabras son débiles, un rastro de lo que la maldición produjo en él.

Con una sonrisa de depredadora en sus labios levanta su varita una vez más, Peter cae a sus pies, arrastrándose como una culebra. Por su mente pasan distintas sensaciones; alivio, humillación, odio y unas ganas terribles de escapar. Quiere volver a su casa, con su mamá preparándole galletas, con su camita calentita y su almohada, bajo la cual esconder la cabeza y no sacarla nunca más. Acaba de sufrir en sus propias carnes esa maldición que llaman "imperdonable" la misma por la que sabe que ahí fuera estaban gritando, volviéndose locos, y, los más afortunados, muriendo de dolor. Pero él solo es capaz de retorcerse por el suelo.

-Pobre chico, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Alguien te ha hecho pupa?- Su pose de bondad se quiebra para dar paso a una espeluznante risa que deja al descubierto sus colmillos, dispuestos a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco al mínimo movimiento.

Por eso él se limita a arrastrarse, a acurrucarse entre las baldosas, sintiendo una y otra vez el dolor, la humillación y el terror de no saber que va a pasar.

La inconsciencia, bendita amiga, no tarda en llegar, y como en los cuentos de hadas, con final feliz, aparece por arte de birlibirloque en la enfermería, rodeado por sus amigos, sintiéndose seguro y tranquilo.

Sin embargo, cuando tres meses más tarde ella acude a verle a su dormitorio, él no puede dejar de recordar que acabó gritando la respuesta a sus preguntas para evitar que ella le hiciese más daño, que no fue el héroe de sus fantasías, el Merodeador valiente que cada mes pelea contra un licántropo; solamente un cobarde, un niño que quiere jugar a la guerra y acaba atravesado por mil balas, solo que en este caso fueron mil cuchillos en forma de sortilegio que se clavaban muy dentro del cuerpo y seguían rasgando órganos y tejidos hasta que acababa con todo…

No era un héroe, simplemente era una pequeña ratita, cobarde y escurridiza. No había lugar para la heroicidad en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Tomatazos, sugerencias y elogios (si los hay) via rr por favor, mi sentido extrasensorial no me permite captar pensamientos ajenos.

Un bicoo

...LunA...


End file.
